The present invention relates to a method of producing stacks of sheets printed with individual prints, in particular stacks of securities sheets, such as banknotes, from stacks of unprinted sheets, the unprinted sheets running into a printing machine one after another in order to be provided with the individual prints.
The present invention likewise relates to a printing machine for the implementation of the method according to the invention.